Trabajando sobre la Marcha
by MaikiShow
Summary: Sucesos inesperados siempre ocurren, la mayor parte de ellos son por nuestras culpa, sin embargo la otra mayoría no tiene explicación. Para desgracia mía, la mayor parte de mi vida los sucesos extraños y erróneos me agobian tanto que debo salir. Debo de irme a otro lugar y, con mil heridas en el corazón, seguir por la voluntad de los demás ... aun si quiero morir primero.
1. Chapter 1

**!Nueva idea! **

**:D**

**Hay un autor que esta subiendo un Fic del mismo Croosover entre Naruto y Harry Potter. Me encanta bastante y por ellos creció en mi una pequeña motivación para leer los libros de esta gran serie.**

**Así que, como en anteriores historias, para desahogar estas ansias de leer esa pequeña historia, yo hare mi propia.**

**!Espero que les guste!**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

"… ¿Por qué necesitare esto si soy un mago?"

La pregunta en cierta forma, aunque fuera de lugar, era bastante importante y la ves comprensible dado lo que estaba sucediendo. Con un solo vistazo uno podía decir que era una rama de árbol cualquier, sin embargo si le dabas un poco de importancia y atención podías ver la diferencia.

Comenzando del hecho que era recta y pulida, poseía lo que podría asemejarse a una empuñadura en una de sus extremos, y dentro (aunque difícil de creer) un núcleo de poder con una combinación de corazón de tigre y pelaje de colas de un Kyubi la hacían especial y única.

"Jojojojo" volteando al origen levanto una ceja "aunque el razonamiento detrás de tus palabras es comprensible dada la educación y pensamiento muggle, es erróneo. Me gustaría explicártelo a fondo, pero-"

"¿Por qué no hacerlo?" volteando por completo se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño "Estoy aquí por una cosa y voy a conseguirla a toda cosa. Dado que en los libros se dice que eres un poderoso mago, si no es que el mejor, quiero aprender de ti todo lo que pueda"

"Me halagas mucho joven, me halagas, pero no puedo hacerlo" Su cejo tembló por su sonrisa divertida y amable "si hiciera lo que tu me pides ¿Entonces que sentido tendría haber salido de ese lugar para adentrarte en este nuevo mundo?"

"Conseguir poder (**_y libertad que me han negado siempre_**)" Respondió con rapidez y frialdad.

"Muy ambicioso joven, pero no, no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Como cualquier otro alumno debes ingresar a la Escuela y aprender desde lo más básico hasta lo más complejo. Así podrás conseguir lo que quieres, y quizás con suerte, saber cual es tu motivación para estar aquí" Aquel tipo le respondió con una amabilidad y sabiduría tan extensa, que irrito a más no poder su temple.

"Ya te lo dije, solo quiero poder y nada más" una sonrisa ligera apareció en su rostro y no se resistió "Parece que esa barba y cabello blanco no es lo único que delata cuan viejo eres, abuelo"

Contrario a lo que quería conseguir, el sujeto dejo escapar una carcajada sonora de auténtica y verdadera diversión y alegría. Gruñendo con ligereza por la frustración, dio media vuelta y por segunda ocasión presto atención al artefacto postrado sobre la mesa. Metida dentro de una larga caja vieja y polvorosa de color negro una varita mágica verdadera se encontraba. No hacía desaparecer conejos metidos en sombreros, no desaparecía pequeños objetos, no hacia aparecer esos mismo objetos en el bolsillo o detrás de una persona. Simplemente le daba la habilidad y control sobre el poder que al parecer era magia dentro de él.

"Veintiocho centímetros y medio, rígida y ligeramente pesada, su núcleo es sumamente raro teniendo en cuenta que tiene dentro de si el poder de dos bestias poderosas, míticas y muy únicas en la cultura japonesa" brillantes y únicos ojos de color gris brillaban como lunas por el interés y curiosidad extremas que portaban "No con mucha frecuencia digo esto Señor Uzumaki, pero de usted no solo espero cosas únicas y especiales, de usted veo cambios tan drásticos y caóticos que el mundo mágico no creo este preparado para esto"

Uzumaki Naruto, ese era su nombre completo. Un chico de cabello espigado y rebelde de un color rubio dorado. Ojos azul claro brillantez y extremadamente profundos. Tez bronceada melocotón suave y curiosas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, siendo tres de cada lado.

Chupando los dientes hizo una mueca y se sacudió. "No se si se lo han dicho a los dos, pero al parecer los abuelos en el mundo de los magos son raros" Consiguió otra ronda de risas en la cual el otro sujeto se unió, pero en menor volumen que el otro tipo.

La campana del establecimiento sonó, molesto jalo el el carrito detrás de si y en ese momento deseaba que su magia de alguna manera lograra golpear con fuerza al tipo alto y viejo que caminaba delante de él con gracia y despreocupación.

"Desear algo no lograra que lo consigas Señor Uzumaki" Viéndolo por sobre su hombro, la sonrisa y barba desbordaban amabilidad "Primero tienes que aprender a controlar tu poder mágico, para controlarlo debes estudiar, y para estudiar debes ser paciente y tener el interés verdadero por aprender en una escuela de magia"

"O podría tomar el carrito y estamparlo sobre tu cabeza, abuelo" Respondió con un tic en su ceja y un punto caliente en su frente.

"Es una alternativa" El hombre pensativo levanto la cabeza eh inclino un poco, lo suficiente para que sus gafas circulares brillaran a la luz del sol "Sin embargo dudo que tu fuerza física sea suficiente para levantar ese peso lo suficiente como para llegar a mi cabeza, por lo que queda descartado"

"Aun me queda esta varita mágico" Con una sonrisa tensa presento su varita calculando en ese momento con que fuerza y movimiento sería suficiente para golpear su cabeza o picarle un ojo si la lanzara.

"!Estas mejorando!" El sujeto sonrió aprobando su opción y continuo caminando "Solo falta que aprendas y mejoras tu control sobre tu magia"

"… idiota" Sacudiendo la cabeza continuo siguiéndolo.

Un sinfín de voces y sonidos inundaban la calle por la cual caminaban. A donde fuera que viera personas obstruían la vista, y de no ser así, establecimientos ofrecían objetos tan antiguos y a la vez sofisticados que solamente solidificaban el hecho de que se encontraba viviendo y experimentando un mundo completamente diferente.

"Nuestra ultima parada" Volteo y con rapidez se detuvo, frenando a pocos centímetros del hombre apunto de chocar con él "Ya tenemos todos los objetos solicitados en la lista, únicamente nos falta conseguirte un compañero y mascota en este lugar"

Una variedad bastante grandes de sonidos producidos por animales provenían del establecimiento delante de ellos. A través del vidrio lograba ver animales casi de cualquier tipo, desde enormes serpientes y sapos, hasta ratas e insectos que solo su imaginación más loca podría crear.

"Entremos" Con la manos por detrás al hombre se adelantó.

Siguiéndolo de cerca estuvo apunto de avanzar y entrar primero, pero por arte de magia, la puerta se abrió por si sola en toda su extensión. Un poco sorprendido se detuvo por un momento y contemplo la puerta en busca de algún mecanismo que la abriera, recibiendo una mirada divertida por el viejo y una confusa por los transeúntes.

"Aunque me es interesante y refrescante ver ese tipo de curiosidad, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, entremos Señor Uzumaki" El hombre entro y de inmediato fue con el vendedor.

"Viejo presumido" Resoplando jalo su carrito y entro.

Mientras el abuelo y el otro sujeto hablaban, su atención se centró únicamente en buscar lo que quería. Tras unos segundos encontró lo que quería y se acercó. El letrero decía "Mascotas para Howgards" y eso es lo que necesitaba. Aunque quizás ya tenía demasiado con el carrito detrás de él, aun necesitaba una mascota. Por lo que podía recordar la escuela solo aceptaba sapos, lechuzas, ratas y gatos.

El sapo estaba completamente rechazado, no había utilidad alguna en el mundo mágico para ese animal así que era inservible. Las ratas no le gustaban ya que aparte de que eran escurridizas, comían mucho y tenían una tendencia a robar comida. Una lechuza era posiblemente la mascota más completa y útil ya que podían llevar mensajes a todas partes y eran tan fuertes que eran capaces de cargar algo que doblaba su peso. Lo ultimo era un gato, no eran muy útiles pero eran muy inteligentes e independientes (al igual que las lechuzas) y podían conseguir su propia comida si había roedores cerca.

"Le recomendaría una lechuza joven" el vendedor se situó a su lado y señalo el área donde se encontraban las aves "Tenemos una variedad bastante extensa de razas, son bastante útiles enviando y entregando mensajes, pueden transportar objetos que doblan su propio peso y son bastante inteligentes e independientes".

"Estoy de acuerdo aquí con el caballero" el abuelo llego por el otro lado y hablo: "Podrías ahorrarte mucho dinero al enviar mensajes, comida, y casi cualquier sustento."

"Ya lo tenía decidido de todos modos" dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros "Dame al más fresco por aquí"

La campana resonó y salieron caminando del lugar. Sonriendo ligeramente contemplo su nueva mascota dentro de su jaula. Era una lechuza un tanto intímidante. Su plumaje de color negro era bastante oscuro. En su cabeza se formaba por los costados y hacia atrás lo que podrían ser sus cejas. Y sus ojos inusualmente rojos eran peligrosos por el entrecejo fruncido permanente que tenía.

"… Seguro que es muy especial tu lechuza Señor Uzumaki"

Sonriendo más grande alzo aún más su jaula y la presumió con orgullo "!Lo se! ¡Es la mejor lechuza nunca antes vista!" El ave chillo abriendo un poco sus alas.

"Seguro que lo es" Sonriendo camino y lo vio por sobre su hombro. "Bien, ya que todos sus libros y materiales han sido comprados y recogidos, lo mejor es regresar al Caldero Chorreante y alquilar una habitación para tu estadía. En una semana los trenes partirán y debes estar ahí con los demás alumnos"

* * *

**SALTO DE LÍNEA**

* * *

Los días pasaron a gran velocidad y al llegar la noche le costaba trabajo darse cuenta de ello. Entre el estudio constante de casi todos los libros y la practica diaria con su varita había ocasiones en que se pasaba la hora de la comida o cena. Por suerte era alguien que le gustaba mucho tomar una ducha, por que si no fuera por ello estaba seguro que estaría sucio la mayor parte del tiempo. Su lechuza era muy temeraria y valiente, no tenía miedo de chillar cuando quería salir y si no le hacía caso, en lugar de seguir chillando se esforzaba por salir aun por la fuerza de su jaula.

Su lechuza fue una bendición, sin ella posiblemente podría haberse perdido y no darse cuenta que ya era el día en que debía tomar el tren. Después de una ducha prolongada y bastante refrescante, salió del baño un poco orientado en el día y hora que vivía y sus deberes. A toda prisa cerro y acomodo sus libros, limpio sus plumas y cerros tintas, enrollo pergaminos y organizo sus notas. Era un verdadero desastre el suelo del lugar dado que casi ocupaba todo el espacio libre.

Nadie podía culparlo, tenía que ponerse al corriente con sus demás compañeros de edad, tomando en cuenta que no curso el primer y segundo año como alguien normal. Debía aprender en una semana casi todo lo que cualquier otro alumno de Howgards de tercer año sabía de sus anteriores grados. Quizá era una locura para cualquiera, pero cuando estaba concentrado y realmente determinado a conseguir lo que quería casi nada era imposible.

Tomando de toda la ropa esparcida en la cama la que menos oliera mal se cambió. Una camisa blanca de manga corta simple, pantalones de mezclilla negros y unas botas marrones. Del enorme baúl en su carrito ,la mitad era ocupada para su ropa y la otra todos sus libros. No necesitaba mucha ropa en general, funcionaba con lo que había y solo se aseguraba que tuviera lo esencial. Acercándose a la jaula abollada y vacía de su lechuza, tomo el libro de piel abierto por debajo y lo cerro, se aseguro de enrollar un lazo alrededor y asintió.

"Si lo que dijo el abuelo es cierto, entonces lo veré hasta Howgards" Hablo viendo la jaula vacía.

Se aseguro de tener todas sus cosas sobre el carrito y tras estar seguro salió. Camino por el pasillo hacia las escaleras y bajo, su carrito hizo ruido detrás de él, pero no hizo caso. Llego al vestíbulo y levanto una ceja, un grupo de personas se encontraba esperando algo o alguien en la entrada del lugar, todas la cabezas voltearon en su dirección y supo que hizo más ruido del que tomo en cuenta.

"Damas y caballeros" asintiendo como saludo sonrió con ligereza.

"!Señor Uzumaki¡" De nueva cuenta voltearon y el rubio incluido también.

Un hombre de túnicas negras con rayas grises estaba sonriendo con los brazos levantados. Veía en su dirección con brillantes ojos negros y encontró reconocimiento al igual que alegría en ellos. Desconfiado dio un paso atrás y su mano fue directamente a la varita en su cadera.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y que quieres?" Pregunto con una voz fría y unos ojos helados.

"Tranquilo joven, tranquilo, no hay nada de que desconfiar" Bajando los brazos los cruzo detrás de su espalda y continuo sonriendo "deja que me presente adecuadamente. Soy el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, un gusto en conocerlo Naruto Uzumaki"

"Aun no sé qué quieres ni como sabes mi nombre" Tomo con más fuerza su varita. "así que deja los rodeos y ve directo al grano"

"No hay razón alguna para mostrar hostilidad en este lugar y mucho menos conmigo, así que suelta esa varita y platiquemos con tranquilidad" A pesar de la clara amenaza y desconfianza por parte del chico, Fudge se mantuvo alegre y despreocupado.

"Dime lo que quiero saber y tal vez considere hablar contigo" Respondió Naruto sonriendo de lado sin despejar sus ojos del hombre.

"Muy bien, no puedo decir mucho en voz alta, pero sí que conozco a Dumbledore" Sonriendo más grande al ver como se relajaba un poco, añadió: "Y bastante bien, me hablo de ti y su pequeña aventura en el callejón Diagon"

Soltando su varita y relajándose, dejo de sonreír y un aburrimiento y ligera irritación apareció en sus ojos "Así que conoces al viejo decrepito," Haciendo caso omiso ante las exclamaciones de las otras personas, continuo "espero que no seas igual a él y el vendedor de varitas, ambos ya deberían estar en la tumba por su aspecto" nuevamente exclamaron y ahora podía sentir la mirada de alguien sobre su cabeza "o quizás en el asilo, ambos son viejo seniles"

"!¿Quién te crees que eres?!" Al parecer la persona no lo soporto más "!¿Como puedes hablar de esa forma del Profesor Dumbledore y el Señor Olivander?!"

Volteando al origen de la voz sonrió con ligereza. Esperaba que uno de los chicos más altos saltara y gritara esas cosas, pero se decepciono bastante. Uno de los chicos más bajos fue quien grito y en ese momento lo veía con enojo en esos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda.

"… ¿Entonces de que querías hablar conmigo viejo?" Ignorando a las personas volteo al hombre y espero que hablara.

Fudge sonrió un poco nervioso, aunque era gracioso ver las reacciones de la Familia Wesley y el Señor Potter, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por parte del chico rubio. Aunque sus palabras fueron insultante y sobre todo mal adecuadas, no podía negar que había o, mucha valentía para hablar así de alguien poderoso, o idiotez pensando que no recibiría castigo o represalia alguna.

"E-Es mejor que sea en otro momento, necesitan llegar a la estación King Cross y abordar el tren a Howgards." Hablo Fudge queriendo hablar en privado y evitar que el pequeño problema llegue a mayores

"Como quieras, aunque no sé cuándo sea, nos vemos luego viejo" Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su carrito.

Ante la mirada atenta de todos, jalo sus cosas y se encamino a la entrada. No necesitaba ver al chico para saber que estaba en shock, siempre era divertido sacudirse las palabras. No dudaba que el chico fuera un farol o valiente, simplemente no podía ver valor o sentido real en las palabras si no había acciones. Fácilmente aquel chico podría haber usado su magia contra él y golpearlo, pero al ver que no hacía nada no tenía sentido esperar.

"!E-Espera un segundo …"

No espero a nadie, salió del lugar y camino rumbo a la estaciones de trenes.

* * *

**SALTO DE LÍNEA**

* * *

"**_Recuerda, para cruzar al andén nueve tres cuartos, debes confiar en ti_**"

Esas palabras bonitas e inspiradoras eran una basura parado frente a una pared. Por mucho que la magia y fantasía ahora fueran reales en su vida, prefería las explicaciones simples. No podías realizar un hechizo de transformación solo confiando en ti mismo, si ese fuera el caso se perdía por completo el estudio y trabajo duro para conseguir lo que uno quería.

"Bastante contradictorio" Naruto hablo al aire.

Cruzado de brazos y recargado contra su carrito, contemplo la pared a unos metros frente a él. Le tomo media hora o un cuarto de hora llegar a la estación de trenes. Podía haber tardado más si no se hubiera subido a su carrito y montado como un trineo. Pero en fin, llego mucho antes de lo que podría imaginar y simplemente contemplo la pared. Varios chicos y chicas cruzaron la pared, solamente tomaron con firmeza sus carritos y corrieron en línea recta hasta atravesar la pared por arte de magia.

Era simple, nada complicado, solo debía correr y estaba dentro.

Su mirada perdida nunca dejo la pared. Sin importar cuantas personas la cruzaran, cuantas chicas lo miraran o hicieran gestos, sin importar las miradas que transmitían entre curiosidad, atracción, o hasta asco, vio dicha pared. Borrones cruzaban su visión periférica y voces apagadas resonaban. Todo seguía avanzando y avanzando, nada tenía fin ni pausa, solamente seguía y seguía.

_"P-P-Por favor …"_

Cerrando los ojos la oscuridad lo envolvió.

_"No te detengas …"_

Al abrirlos destellos carmesí parpadearon y en un instante una mano salió disparada.

_"!Naruto!"_

Parpadeo, todo se esfumo, las personas siguieron avanzando y él todavía esperando.

"Que lastre" Aburrido hablo en voz alta y suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tomo su carrito y le dio vuelta, con firmeza tomo el tubo y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño vio la pared. Avanzo con rapidez al frente, la distancia se acorto en cada instante, al tocar pared acelero y por arte de magia todo cambio. Freno de inmediato y levanto la vista asombrado. Flotando por encima de las cabezas nubes de vapor se movían de un lado al otro. Aves volaban ululando con fuerza y demostraciones de magia como aviones y aves de papel navegaban en el cielo.

Familias enteras se movían de un lado al otro y en cada una de ellas de uno a tres chicos se movían juntos con carritos igual al suyo. Sapos enormes croaban con fuerza y varios gatos rondaban el suelo maullando sin fin. Lo que antes eran trenes modernos ahora cambio por un tren de color rojo que expulsaba vapor. Varias ventanas estaban abiertas y de ellas chicos y chicas hablaban o se despedían de sus familiares.

Naruto tomo su carrito y manejo entre el gentío. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de los vagones principales ya estaban ocupados, decidió ir a la parte de atrás, lo más lejos posible de todas las personas. Mientras más se alejaba menos familias había, y mientras menos familias había, menos chicos también. Tras llegar a un vagón tranquilo y sin mucho ruido decidió que ya debía subir.

Caminando por el pasillo busco entre cabina y cabina una solitaria y vacía, se detuvo frente a una y entro con rapidez. Suspiro con satisfacción al cerrar la puerta y quedar en silencio, subió su maleta y al asegurarse de que estaba bien, cayo sentándose a sus anchas. Recargándose contra la pared y estirando sus piernas por el sillón, sonrió aliviado de estar solo. Cruzando un solo brazo detrás de su cabeza y cruzando sus piernas se acomodo para poder acostarse.

* * *

**!Eso sería todo!**

**Seguramente fue muy vago y a la vez un poco apresurado, pero lo siento, subo esto por dejar salir ansias y si les gusta, tengan por seguro que me esforzare para hacerlo mejor.**

**!Nos vemos luego y cualquier comentario o ayuda se agradece!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola !**

**Ya lleva bastante tiempo que no estoy por aquí, aunque eh estado activo leyendo diferentes historias y escribiendo propias, decidí regresar y actualizar un poco mi repertorio. **

**!Espero que les guste!**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Poco duro el momento de paz y tranquilidad cuando a poco tiempo de que el tren partiera, una gran cantidad de alumnos llego. Los vagones principales estaban llenos a más no poder, por lo que era obvio que fueran a los últimos, en los cuales Naruto estaba. Los pasillos se llenaron de platicas ruidosas, gritos innecesarios, ruidos molestos y un gentío bastante grande.

Por fuera madres, padres y hermanos se despedían de los chicos, por dentro se ponían al corriente con sus amigos y frente a su puerta en más de una ocasión chicos y chicas se detenían y lo veían con descaro. Por suerte para él, aunque en muchas ocasiones le preguntaron si podían entrar, nunca les tomó la palabra y mucho menos reconoció su presencia. Incómodos la comunidad masculina se alejó despidiéndose torpemente, las chicas, por otro lado, al parecer se conformaban con verlo a través de la ventana y no decir nada.

"_Molestias_" Resoplando desvió su mirada al exterior y simplemente dejo que el tiempo pasara. Aunque estaba ansioso por irse y llegar cuanto antes, la espera podría valer la pena. Disfrutaría enormemente de su primer viaje en tren y nadie podría quitarle eso. Dado que las personas con poca frecuencia se sienten cómodos al recibir silencio o miradas vacías, era seguro que viajara completamente solo.

"Podríamos entrar en este"

Levantando minuciosamente la ceja, cerro los ojos y escucho con atención.

"Hay alguien ahí"

Un silencio que atribuyo a la toma de opciones prosiguió y espero que decidieran tener la poca confianza como para irse a otra cabina.

"Eso ya no importa, tenemos que hablar urgentemente"

Suspiro y estuvo a punto de mandarlos por un tubo, pero decidió no hacerlo. No podía simplemente arraigarse a una cabina de tren que no era suyo y correr a toda persona que decidiera estar con él. Había muchos niños y adolescentes que asistían a Howgards, por lo que no podía prohibirles comodidad en sus viajes. Solo ignoraría su presencia y dormiría o concentraría en el paisaje cuando quisiera.

La puerta se abrió y el grupo de personas entro con rapidez.

"¿Oigan, no es ese el chico del Caldero Chorreante?"

La ironía de la vida, o el karma, al parecer se ensañaba mucho con él.

"… c-cierto"

La voz entre avergonzada y acalorada tenía que ser del chico de ojos verdes.

"… B-bueno, al parecer está dormido, por lo que podemos ignorarlo y concentrarnos en lo que querías decirnos"

"¿Ignorarlo? ¿No tú y Ginny se la pasaron todo el camino hablando de él como si fuera lo más genial del mundo?"

"!R-Ron, eso no es verdad! ¡S-Simplemente pensamos que era algo increíble que alguien hablara del Profesor Dumbledore de esa forma! ¡Nada más!"

"Como si fuera cierto"

"!Ron!"

"Ese tipo no me agrada en lo absoluto"

Aunque era molesto perder su silencio, se estaba divirtiendo por la aparente mención que la chica y otra niña hicieron de él, la molestia del otro chico, y el claro disgusto del dueño de ojos verdes. Posiblemente sería complicado poder dormir, pero al menos lo intentaría.

"No le hagas caso Harry, solo ignóralo y dinos. ¿De qué querías hablar con nosotros?"

"Cierto"

Se apresuro a cerrar la puerta y la cabina quedo en relativo silenció.

"Bien, aunque no se si es cierto o falso, escuche a escondidas al Ministro de magia hablar con tú padre por la noche, Ron. De alguna manera Sirius Black está buscándome a mí"

Abriendo un único ojo vislumbro la estación de trenes y supo que sería mucho más difícil dormir de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**SALTO DE LÍNEA**

* * *

Tal cual pensó, en todo el camino nunca pudo dormir a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Por mucho que los chicos hablaran en voz baja, y que el bullicio por los pasillos al igual que el sonido del tren se sincronizaran, escucho toda la historia que el chico, Harry Potter si no se equivocaba, relato a sus amigos.

Había leído en libros de un mago tan poderoso y temido el cual nadie podía mencionar su nombre y mucho menos escribirlo. Lo único que decían de él era que cuando vivía, el mundo entero estuvo encerrado en tinieblas. Asesinatos y secuestros sucedían a diario. Avistamientos de enormes sombras negras destruyendo pueblos. Nubes formando cráneos con serpientes emergiendo de sus mandíbulas. La lista seguía y seguía, y lo más penoso de todo es que no era lo peor.

"El Señor Oscuro" era el título que portaba dicho mago y que al ser mencionado podía lograr que hasta los más poderosos magos se acobardaran.

"_Voldemort … ese es su nombre ¿Eh?_" Naruto pensó, con un brazo cruzado detrás de su cabeza mientras distraídamente rascaba la parte traseras de las orejas del gato sobre su pecho. Minutos después de que los chicos entraran y comenzaran a hablar, tan absortos estaban en su plática que nunca se dieron cuenta del gato que en silencio y con agilidad salto sobre su cuerpo, y posteriormente busco un lugar en el cual dormir.

Por lo que decían los libros aquel mago logro ser derrotado por el entonces recién nacido Harry Potter. El chico ya era una celebridad antes de que tuviera la más mínima conciencia en su mente. Era aclamado como salvador y casi todo el mundo mágico esperaba mucho de él. Pero diferente a lo que esperaba todo mundo, el chico era como cualquier otro chico, pero con más ganas de vivir y hacer amigos que cualquier otro. Y por desgracia, al parecer esa fama que gano también era contraproducente.

"_Ahora uno de los asesinos más odiados, recién escapado de una prisión que dicen es imposible salir, lo busca con gran sed de venganza por la derrota de su maestro_" Podría reír a carcajadas si no fuera por qué no quería ser molestado con preguntas y acusaciones absurdas.

"Yo no le tengo miedo"

"¿Cómo no puedes tenerle miedo Harry? ¡Es un asesino cruel y despiadado que si no dudo al asesinar muggles en público, no creo que lo haga frente a toda la escuela!"

"Aunque puede escucharse raro, estoy de acuerdo con Ron. No puedes andar por la vida sin miedo y despreocupado a sabiendas que un asesino te busca y que no tiene miedo de asesinar a nadie"

"Quizá, pero no lo hago, no puedo dejar de hacer lo que quiero y esconderme como cobarde."

"!Harry por favor, reacciona! ¡Es Sirius Black, el primer hombre que salió de Azkaban y está más que dispuesto a matarte!"

"Por favor Harry, debes hacernos caso. Si las historias son ciertas, entonces no dudo que lo único que tenga en mente sea asesinarte"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo tenerle miedo y esconderme. Si Voldemort que era su Maestro no me produce ninguna pizca de miedo, dudo que Sirius Black pueda lograrlo"

Aunque un nombre, sucesos o exageraciones no le producían más que emoción y vértigo, podía respetar un poco al chico por no ser un cobarde. Era refrescante saber que había verdaderos luchadores en un mundo lleno de exageraciones y creencias.

Frunciendo el ceño dejo de moverse. El tren comenzó a sacudirse primero con suavidad y después con más frecuencia.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Tal vez algún problema con la locomotora?"

El tren al fin freno por completo y se detuvieron en medio de la nada. Las puertas deslizándose fueron escuchadas y tiempo después comentarios aleatorios aquí y allá. Abriendo los ojos con ligereza quedo momentáneamente cegado por la luz, pero tan pronto como se acostumbró vislumbro a Harry levantándose de su asiento y abriendo la puerta para asomarse.

"¿Qué pasa Harry?"

Antes de que hablara, el tren se sacudió con fuerza y la totalidad de las luces eléctricas se apagaron. El chico tropezó a sus espaldas con una figura sobre él, cayo sentado y la puerta se cerró con fuerza.

"¿Q-Quién eres?"

"Lo siento. No era mi intención"

"¿Neville?"

"¿Harry, eres tú?"

"¿Estas bien Harry?" Pregunto la chica que escucho se llamaba Hermione realmente preocupada.

"Si, no te preocupes" Harry desestimo sus preocupaciones viendo el pasillo.

Escucho movimiento en su cabina, las personas se habían levantado y caminaban con el mayor cuidado en el espacio limitado.

"¡Ouch, me pisaste Ron!"

"¡Lo siento!"

La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, esta vez con más fuerza y rapidez y escucho dos chillidos. Resoplo divertido por los gritos sumamente femeninos y lindos que se escuchó.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Ginny?"

"Vine buscando a Ron"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y con claridad vio su aliento caliente al aire. Gracias a que el chico pelirrojo había limpiado la ventana, la luz de la Luna ilumino su rostro. Volteando sus ojos ignoro al chico, que lo veía entre espantado y sorprendido, y se concentró en el exterior. Era difícil ver gracias a la oscuridad y lluvia constante, sin embargo, años de experiencia le otorgaron una vista sorprendentemente clara ante tal situación. Para Naruto le era fácill identificar las figuras altas y encapuchadas que entraban al tren.

"!¿Estabas despierto?!" El chico pelirrojo que suponía era Ron pregunto sorprendido y alarmado.

"!¿Ron?!" Hermione pregunto alarmada.

"No sé si son idiotas o tontos" Los ojos de los demás voltearon en su dirección "Pero algo raro está pasando aquí"

"!¿A quién crees que llamas-" Harry fue interrumpido por una mano en su boca.

"_Lumos_"

El rostro de Naruto fue iluminado por una luz intensa de color naranja y todos lograron ver su rostro sumamente serio y fruncido.

Un lamento silencioso y escalofriante proveniente del pasillo los congelo. Era apenas perceptible, pero ahora con el silencio inusual del tren fue escuchado por todos. Siendo la persona más cercana a la puerta, Naruto fue el primero en ver una silueta acercándose. Aunque parecía ser una persona por el contorno, eso fue desestimado por la forma fantasmal en que avanzaba. Era tan alto que lo que parecía ser su cabeza casi golpeaba el techo. Su delgadez fue sumamente alarmante y sumado a la mano casi esquelética de dedos largos y piel grisácea dejo muy en claro que no era humano.

No sabía por qué, pero su cuerpo reacciono por cuenta propia. Dio pasos atrás y estirando su brazo ubicando a los demás detrás de él. Trago saliva con fuerza viendo como la mano de un simple gesto lograba abrir la puerta. Su respiración se aceleró escuchando los gemidos desesperados de una niña, el sonido del gato al bufar contra la criatura y la respiración casi idéntica a la suya.

"!Harry!"

Voces exclamaron con fuerza a sus espaldas, la preocupación y susto eran claras en sus tonos. Un peso cayó sobre su brazo el cual identifico como el chico de nombre Harry habiéndose desmayado. Con rapidez visualizo entre el chico que era sostenido por sus amigos, la niña que de alguna forma había caído de rodillas sosteniendo su pierna como salvavidas, y la criatura que acercaba su mano y cabeza con lentitud.

"_!Desmaius!_"

Una flama naranja neón salió disparada e impacto a la figura cubriéndola por completo. Naruto sostuvo su varita con fuerza y se aseguró de imbuir copiosas cantidades de magia en el hechizo. Inesperadamente una mano salió disparada de las llamas y con un simple movimiento de muñeca sintió su energía cayendo. Su visión borrosa le permitió ver su hechizo acabándose y la criatura intacta.

_**"!P-P-Por favor …"**_

La oscuridad lo envolvió con lentitud. Destellos rojos parpadearon inundando su vista y de golpe una mano empapada en rojo lo cegó.

_**"!NARUTO!"**_

Cayo en la oscuridad escuchando el grito provocando eco.

* * *

**SALTO DE LÍNEA**

* * *

"¿Crees que este bien?"

"No lo sé, de repente se derrumbó y esa cosa lo siguió de cerca"

"Dementor"

Abriendo los ojos con lentitud, escucho voces a su alrededor. La luz de nuevo lo cegó y movió la cabeza queriendo la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y cansado. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y sobre el suelo vio su varita, fragmentos de vidrio alrededor y gotas de agua cayendo constantemente. Gimiendo, cerro los ojos otra vez, decidiendo que el suelo se sentía demasiado cómodo como para levantarse.

"Joven" Un hombre lo tomo del hombro y sacudió.

"Uuhhh" Quejándose, golpeo la mano, acostándose de lado.

"Joven tienes que levantarte, podrías hacerte daño por el vidrio" Insistió sacudiéndolo con más fuerza.

"Hhmmm, cinco minutos más" Se quejo alejando de nueva cuanto la mano.

Escucho risas a lo lejos y un leve intento de no reír. Abriendo sus ojos de golpe, desvió su mirada del suelo a la altura y supo que no estaba solo. Varios chicos y chicas lo veían desde el pasillo y reían en ese momento. Harry sentado a su lado estaba junto con Ron y Neville, Hermione sentada del otro lado sosteniendo a la niña sollozante en sus brazos y un hombre de aspecto despreocupado y relajado lo veía entre divertido y preocupado.

"… ¿Por qué no empezó comentando que había gente?" Naruto pregunto un poco molesto levantándose del suelo tan rápido como pudo.

Su comentario solo aumento el volumen de las risas. Frunciendo el ceño abrió la boca para hablar, pero una ola de cansancio lo golpeo junto a una sensación de vértigo.

"!Cuidado!" El hombre a sus espaldas lo tomo en sus brazos y movió de lugar "No debes exigirte de más, un beso de Dementor siempre deja exhausto a todo mundo"

"… ¿B-Beso de Dementor?" Entre jadeos Naruto pregunto viendo al sujeto frente a él después de ayudarlo a sentarse.

"La criatura que enfrentaste" Indico el hombre un poco sombrío "Se conocen como Dementores, criaturas malignas y crueles capaces de erradicar la felicidad y alegría del ambiente, dejando tristeza y muerte a su paso"

"¿Es por eso que la temperatura bajo y los vidrios se escarcharon?" Pregunto Naruto recordando el frío casi glacial y el hielo recubriendo las ventanas.

"Exacto" Sonriendo el hombre asintió "Toma, debes de comerlo, te ayudara" Al sostener su barra de chocolate se dio cuenta que los otros ocupantes de la cabina sostenían lo mismo "Tengo que hablar con el hombre de la locomotora, así que descansa y termínalo"

El hombre salió abriéndose paso entre alumnos con amabilidad. Naruto lo vio alejarse acabando con el chocolate ofrecido de un solo mordisco. El pasillo fue desalojado con lentitud, las chicas le echaban un último vistazo antes irse, los chicos al parecer ya lo odiaban al recibir miradas un poco desafiantes, y los últimos que quedaron fueron un grupo de tres chicos siendo dos gorilas y uno larguirucho. Los separaba una puerta de vidrio, y siendo conscientes de ello les sonrieron burlescos y alejándose hicieron gestos como si fueran a desmayarse.

"Que buenos sujetos" Comento Naruto aburrido siguiendo con la mirada a los gorilas que lo veían ceñudos tratando de intimidarlo o desafiarlo.

"Esos son Crabbe y Goyle para ti" Dijo Neville nervioso y un poco asustado por sus miradas.

Naruto resoplo y volteo un poco viendo de reojo a las dos chicas sentadas a su lado abrazadas una con la otra. Aunque la chica Hermione le dada la espalda y su grueso cabello castaño con facilidad opacaba la vista al otro lado, de alguna forma la niña consiguió hacer un hueco en su lugar junto al cuello. Temblaba con ligereza, gimoteaba sin cesar, marcas rojas surgían de sus ojos cerrados y terminaban en su mejillas.

"!Auch!"

"!Oye!"

"!¿Qué te sucede?!"

Naruto había golpeado con los dedos la frente de la niña, Ron (siendo su hermano mayor por el parentesco, supuso) se había levantado con el rostro fruncido siendo seguido por Harry que lo veía de la misma forma. Hermione había volteado y lo veía sorprendido junto a Neville, siendo los únicos que no se habían levantado.

"!Es mi hermana tarado!"

Naruto ignoro a todos a favor de ver (aunque sea un poco dada la maraña de cabello de Hermione) los ojos de la niña que lo veía igual que Hermione y Neville. En silencio se contemplaron y pasados unos segundos la niña enrojeció con fuerza, desviando la mirada Naruto sonrió un poco, siendo apenas un movimiento de labios, volteando a los niños delante de él.

"¿De verdad? Casi no tienen nada en común" Naruto hablo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

Profundizando su rostro ceñudo Ron se acercó apretando los puños con fuerza. Sus amigos se levantaron alarmados sabiendo lo peligroso que puede ser enojado, y Harry, lo siguió queriendo lo mismo que su mejor amigo. Vasto con que Naruto se levantara totalmente erguido para que los demás se detuvieran. Ron y Naruto se vieron a los ojos y los demás se dieron cuenta que tanto Ron como Naruto eran casi de la misma estatura, siendo el rubio unos pocos centímetros más alto que él.

"¿Por qué golpeaste a mi hermana?" Pregunto Ron con seriedad, un poco menos enojado ahora dándose cuenta la imagen que podía transmitir el chico delante de él.

"… No sé tú chico, pero a mí no me gusta sentir miedo" Admitió Naruto con calma, viendo con ojos casi aburridos al pelirrojo delante de él. "¿A ti te gusta?"

"… ¿N-No?" Ron respondió un poco perdido, sin saber de dónde salía esa pregunta.

"Entonces … ¿de qué te quejas?" Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros cayendo en su asiento, cruzado de brazos con una perezosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Ron, con las palabras perdidas, miro a todos a sus amigos buscando una respuesta o explicación coherente de sus palabras. Encontró confusión en el rostro de todos, hasta la misma brillante eh inteligente Hermione no tenía palabras.

"Ya déjalo, Ron" Ginny hablo en voz baja con reproche.

"¿Eh?" el chico pelirrojo quedo aún más desconcertado por las palabras de su hermana.

"Que ya lo dejes Ron, no tiene importancia" Ginny hablo con más fuerza y claridad, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos rojos.

"¿E-Estas segura?" Tuvo que preguntar Ron, pues a pesar de ser consciente de lo fuerte y decidida que era su hermana (tanto física como mentalmente) no iba a permitir que un desconocido golpeara a su hermana.

Ginny volteando un poco, se encontró con aquellos ojos azules intensos y profundos. Regalaban un sentimiento de seguridad y comodidad tan enorme que sentía flotar sobre el océano o volar por el cielo. La intensidad era tal que causaba sentimientos de vértigo al sentir que su alma era desnudada con una sola mirada. Enrojeciendo con locura por su pequeña sonrisa y el guiño juguetón, desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza.

"!C-C-Cállate Ron!" Ginny chillo bastante avergonzada.

"P-Pero yo…" Ron un poco asustado dio un paso a atrás.

"!Qué te calles!"

Ron junto a Harry y Neville cayeron sentados, con la espalda recta más que asustados por la mirada casi mortal de la pequeña niña.

Hermione mientras tanto intercalo mirada entre la mortal y peligrosa Ginny, y el despreocupado eh ignorante Naruto.

* * *

**SALTO DE LÍNEA**

* * *

"¿E-Es cosa mía o, ese sujeto fácilmente podría levantar el tren?" Pregunto Naruto desconcertado, con la vista levantada contemplando a la gran figura que portaba el hombre de larga cabellera y tupida barba negra.

"!Los de primer año deben de ir por este lado por favor!" Con un abrigo de piel de castor sumamente largo y grueso, hablo con una voz sumamente clara y alta "!De segundo a sexto por ese camino, carretas los esperan rumbo al castillo!" Al voltear dejo ver ojos sumamente negros y una sonrisa de felicidad y amabilidad "!Hola chicos! ¿Cómo han estado?"

"S-Se llama Hagrid" Naruto un poco sorprendido, encontrando a Hermione a su lado "Es amigo nuestro" Mantuvo la vista al frente sosteniendo contra su pecho la canasta donde se encontraba su gato naranja.

Al voltear vio que se refería a Harry y Ron, los cuales hablaban amenamente con el gigante. Resoplando bajo del tren y comenzó a caminar, sus túnicas negras revoloteando con ligereza detrás de si eran suficientes para cubrirlo de la lluvia y rajas de aire. Avanzando ignoro todo a su alrededor y no sintió molestia alguna por las gotas contra su persona.

Podría haber sido mala su respuesta o actitud hacía la chica, pero realmente no le importaba. El suceso con el Dementor había pasado por mera casualidad, no tenía nada de qué hablar o simpatizar con ella o los demás. La niña tal vez podría recibir un poco de su atención si esta lo necesitase, pero no iba a ser por siempre, simplemente su corazón blando no podía ignorar a un infante en problemas. En más de una ocasión sus hombros chocaron con los demás y más de uno tropezó por su postura arraigada.

Tras cruzar un camino entre árboles, llego a un amplio y extenso sendero que conducía a lo que el supuso era el castillo. Carretas a lo largo del camino eran iluminadas por luz del interior, y lo que las acarreaba lo detuvo por completo. Varios alumnos ya se encontraban en las carretas, más llegaban y otro apenas subían. Lo más raro de todo y lo que lo dejo confundido fue la manera en que ignoraban a dichas criaturas de tal forma, que le daba la impresión de que no sabían que ahí estaban.

Eran sumamente parecidos a caballos. Alas enormes como de murciélago se extendían de su lomo las cuales estaban acopladas contra su cuerpo. No tenía pelaje alguno mostrando una piel negra grisácea. Parecían estar en estado de nutrición extrema, ya que la piel se pegaba a su estructura ósea mostrando todos sus huesos. Y para rematar, sus ojos a pesar de mostrarse intimidantes y peligrosos por el color negro que los dominaban, para el rubio la inocencia y curiosidad inmensa que regalaban dejaron en claro que no mostraban peligro alguno.

Acercándose a las carretas más distantes, se aseguró de caminar con lentitud, contemplando cada una de las criaturas con suma atención. Ignorando su aspecto, sus ojos fueron su mayor atracción. Nunca en su vida pensó que en el mundo mágico, criaturas que podrían dar la primera impresión de ser una amenaza, fueron como cualquier otro animal que si no molestabas y mostrabas intenciones de hacer daño, como perro o gato podían inclinar la cabeza y solo mirarte.

Naruto se detuvo en un punto y decidió no esperar más, se acercó a una de las carretas y estirando el brazo coloco su mano sobre su cuello. La criatura naturalmente se tensó, pero cuando el rubio con ternura la acaricio bufo sin más; sonriendo el chico disfruto del contacto, la liberta y confianza que le había otorgado el animal. Tras unas caricias más decidido arriesgarse y estiro la otra mano.

"!Ohh! Solo miren esto" La burla era clara y el volumen más del deseado "Pareciera que quiere buscar a mami ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Mami ahuyentara al Dementor?"

Risas y una variedad de gritos prosiguieron de las palabras. Dejando salir un poco de aire, vio por encima de su hombro. Alumnos de túnicas con forros verdes y escudos de serpiente se reían y burlaban de él en voz alta. El grupo de tres que en el tren se habían burlado de él encabezan el desfile de agresión. La clara apatía y suma ignorancia le dejo en claro que no lograban ver la criatura frente a él. Un último vistazo y caricia y subió a la carreta, donde cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos ignoro todo a su alrededor.

Le tomo su tiempo, pero cuando un pequeño trío de chicas al fin subió su carreta se movió. Los murmullos y constantes risitas lo irritaron, siendo un espacio pequeño logro escuchar con claridad lo fascinadas que estaban con él. Al parecer su estatura impresionaba, la complexión delgada junto a la poca musculatura que portaba era atractiva. Los pendientes negros en sus orejas eran increíbles, el estilo que tenía su cabello al ser más corto de los costado y tener la mayor parte inclinada a su izquierda fue mágico, y la actitud que estaba mostrando las volvía locas.

El tiempo paso y mientras avanzan se concentró en el clima lluvioso del exterior el cual era más interesante que la plática de las chicas. Su mente remonto al suceso en tren eh involuntariamente sufrió un escalofrío. Aquellas criaturas de verdad habían erradicado la felicidad por completo. La vida parecía haberse opacado y penetro con gran fuerza la tristeza y la muerte. Ginny fue la más afectada, y aunque no sabía de qué forma o que había experimentado, su conclusión fue que remontaban o incrustaban los sucesos más horrorosos.

"_Ira, odio, tristeza … **muerte**_" Naruto frunció el ceño abriendo los ojos.

Inmediatamente su atención viajo al exterior, y los sentimientos amenazando con explotar en un círculo vicioso se desvanecieron, dejando solo la incredulidad y la sorpresa. Tuvo que levantarse para lograr cerciorarse que lo que veía era verdad. A lo lejos, subiendo por la gran montaña, y brillando sobre la oscuridad y lluvia, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Howgards, se alzaba orgullosa. Siendo un enorme castillo de múltiples torres dando de cara al gran lago frente a él, realmente se podía sentir en mundo absoluta y completamente diferente al anterior.

"Un mundo mágico" Susurro Naruto sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez, admirando la nueva vida que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**SALTO DE LÍNEA**

* * *

"Debo insistir Señor Uzumaki" A pesar de la voz severa y mandona que a todos dejo rígidos, él no reacciono mucho.

"No quiero, estoy bien" Naruto hablo con voz plana viendo en blanco a la mujer frente a él.

Sus ojos oscuros medio cerrados eran opacados por los lentes media luna los cuales brillaban con intensidad. Vestía con túnicas verdes y un sombrero puntiagudo de bruja.

"Señor Uzumaki, el ataque de un Dementor no es algo fácil de asimilar, eso puedo entenderlo. Pero el beso de Dementor es algo completamente grave y debe ser atendido con la atención que se merece." La profesora no desistió en su intento por dejar que lo revisaran.

"Pues, ellos son lo que deben ser atendidos con la atención que se merecen" Naruto apunto con la cabeza a su lado, y consiguiendo la atención de la mujer, Harry y Hermione torpemente sonrieron, siendo ahora el centro de atención de aquellos ojos severos. "Más el bajito, se desmayó y los Dementores aun ni entraban" Su rostro aburrido fue roto por su sonrisa de lado.

"!¿Q-Q-Qué?!" Harry con un rostro rojo grito total y absolutamente avergonzado.

"Debería haberlo visto: pálido como fantasma, tembloroso como gatito, y gritón como prostituta" Resoplo y sacudió la cabeza, mientras se separaba de la columna y seguía al mar de gente. "Ya deja de molestarme, no tengo nada que ver contigo."

No volteo ante la exclamación de la chica y el chico a sus espaldas. Sabiendo que tenía ser parte del grupo de primeros para así poder ser seleccionado a una de las cuatro casas en Howgards, camino entre los demás alumnos que, al ser más bajos que él, lo hacían destacar como pulgar adolorido. Ignorando todo a su alrededor, sonrió un poco por la sonora carcajada de una mesa en concreto y supo a la perfección de quién se trataba.

Terminaron formando una larga fila ocupando casi por completo el pasillo extenso que cruzaba la enorme sala que conformaba el comedor. Mientras una profesora de piel y cabello oscuro desenrollaba un pergamino y decía en voz alta que al pronunciar el nombre los niños pasarían, se concentro en el solitario banco de madera al frente de las mesas. Sobre dicho banco, un roído y viejo sombrero de mago se encontraba descansando.

"_El Sombrero Seleccionador_" Naruto contemplo el trapo simple y viejo y le costo un poco de trabajo realmente creerlo. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que la varita ubicada en su cadera podía permitirle realizar magia, no dudaba de ningún modo. De fondo vislumbro al Profesor Dumbledore, sentado en medio de la mesa de los profesores, el cual con una sonrisa amable y un brillo divertido en sus ojos lo saludo con un gesto de cabeza "Tch, maldito abuelo"

Cruzándose de brazos, molesto por la presencia y atención de Dumbledore, espero a todos los alumnos. Mientras pasaban los alumnos al frente y las respectivas casa ganaban un miembro extra, comenzó a impacientarse. Siendo alguien poco usual en cuanto a su ingreso en la escuela, debía pasar hasta que terminaran los de primer año. Los constantes gritos y aplausos lo estaban irritando, siendo alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a la atmosfera alegre y fascinada, hasta las miradas expectantes de los niños lo molestaban.

"Si niño, soy más alto que tú, debería ir en otro año, me veo como criminal. Ya deja de molestar." Naruto gruño con brusquedad, sin ver a los niños con la cabeza en alto y los ojos fijos en las ventanas.

Jadeos y exclamaciones a su alrededor aumentaron su molestia y con una ceja temblorosa espero.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Con un rostro en blanco avanzo con las manos en los bolsillos. Subió escaleras, ocupo el asiento, y con pereza coloco el sombrero en su cabeza.

"_Interesante …_" la voz barítona hablo con un acento ingles bastante marcado "_bastante interesante. Eres portador de una gran valentía y tu valor, me atrevo a decir, es incomparable. La ambición que te impulsa parece no tener fin, trato de ver cual es tu objetivo y surgen tres más; trabajas arduamente por conseguir lo que quieres, no tienes miedo de mancharte las manos y mucho menos estudiar por días. Aunque … los sucesos del pasado te han marcado, aun tienes en mente ayudar y proteger a los que te rodean._" Un largo silencio entre gruñidos y murmullos prosiguió "_… realmente es difícil decidir, tienes cualidades que te hacen apto para ser parte de cualquier casa, cada una de ellas te podría impulsar a ser un gran mago, pero la pregunta es … ¿Qué es lo mejor para ti?_"

Naruto tuvo suerte que la mayor parte de su dialogo fuera un susurro, por qué de no ser así los alumnos hubieran escucho toda esa información. Los únicos que lograron escuchar todo, fueron los profesores al estar cercar, y en menor medida los alumnos en la parte delantera de las mesas.

Al igual que el sombrero seleccionador, el chico rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba en un dilema dado que no sabía que hacer. Fue un tonto por concentrarse mejor en los hechizos y numerosas teorías de la magia, que leer eh informarse más acerca del lugar al cual iría. Ciertamente leyó el libro Historia de Howgards, pero fueron solo las primeras páginas, nunca le interesó mucho dado que su pensamiento acerca de la escuela era el mismo que de una escuela de humanos normales.

"… Gryffindor" Termino por hablar Naruto, después de segundos al seguir escuchando al sombrero hablar.

"!GERYFFINDOR!" El sombrero secundo su decisión exclamando con fuerza.

Aplausos y gritos resonaron en la gran sala. Quitándose el sombrero, Naruto bajo las escaleras y se acercó a la mesa más cercana, había alumnos que habían hecho un espacio para él y se lo ofrecían con sonrisas y ojos alegres. Mientras avanzaba numerosas manos y puños chocaron amigablemente contra su brazo y espalda, y por mucho que quisiera estar solo sin ser molestado, tampoco quería hacer una escena.

Ya tenía suficiente con el arrebato contra los niños en la fila.

"!Muy bien!" Al sentarse, Dumbledore hablo mientras se levantaba de su asiento "Ya que hemos terminado con este magnífico ritual que año con año nos acompaña, quiero darles unos avisos antes del esplendido banquete." Su aspecto jovial se redujo un poco y la tranquilidad en su rostro silencio cualquier ruido "Dado los eventos en el expreso de Howgards, tengo que informar que los Dementores se encuentran aquí en la escuela por asuntos con el Ministro de Magia." Tomando una pequeña pausa continuo "Como ya saben todos ustedes, un prófugo de la justicia se encuentra suelto ahí fuera, y por eso, el Ministerio de Magia nos proporciono a dichas criaturas, las cuales se encontraran ubicados en las entradas de los terrenos del castillo custodiando todas las noches." Asegurándose de mirar a todos los alumnos hablo: "Les advierto, los Dementores son criaturas oscuras y crueles sin sentimientos, disfrutan de hacer daño y no dudaran en asesinar a cualquiera. Por lo tanto, manténganse alejados de ellos, no intenten absolutamente nada contra ellos ni traten de demostrar algo. Nadie saldrá del castillo a menos que tengan la autorización de un profesor."

Naruto frunció el ceño, escondiendo la mayor parte de su rostro detrás de sus manos entrelazadas. Al parecer tanto Hermione como Ron habían sido los únicos que en menor medida fueron afectados. Ginny fue al parecer su primera experiencia ante el peligro y la paso mucho peor tratándose de los efectos que un Dementor tiene sobre la personas. Luego estaba Harry, el chico al parecer había caído desmayado ante le presencia cercana de la criatura. Y por último, él, que por algún tipo de razón o motivo desconocido había arrinconado a los ocupantes de la cabina detrás de sí eh intento usar un hechizo contra el Dementor, sin éxito.

"_Instintos, supongo_" Pensó Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros volteando al frente. A lo largo de la gran mesa platos y copas de plata vacías decoraban, curioso volteo a ambos lados y luego al frente. Todos estaban ocupados viendo a Dumbledore hablar, excepto una persona.

Sin necesidad de voltear, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Hermione sobre su cabeza.

"!Ahora, que comience el banquete!" Dumbledore exclamo felizmente con los brazos extendidos.

Mágicamente comida de todo tipo apareció. Naruto parpadeo varias veces, aun encontrando difícil de creerlo. Volteando a la mesa de profesores, se encontró con los ojos de Dumbledore, el cual, al verlo levanto su copa sonriendo cálidamente. Volteando con rapidez tomo comida en grandes cantidades para luego comer apresuradamente.

Realmente estaba hambriento.

Al terminar, salieron de la gran sala y cada casa siguió a su respectivo prefecto. Caminando al final de todos, Naruto dejo que la corriente lo guiara con las manos en los bolsillos. Su mirada viajaba constantemente de un lado al otro, contemplaba la estructura interior del castillo al mismo tiempo que el espacio. Subiendo escaleras se congelo a medio camino, sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos admiro una pintura, la cual mágicamente, tenía a los personajes moviéndose como si estuvieran vivos. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de su presencia y todos voltearon.

"!Oh, tenemos nuevos invitados!"

"!Bienvenidos a Howgards!"

"!Bueno suerte chicos!"

"!Deja de verme mugroso!"

Numerosos comentarios individuales y de opinión propia fueron dichos. Naruto quedo impresionado por tal presencia o acto de magia. Nunca pensó escuchar o ver qué paisajes y retratos podrían cobrar vida y tener conciencia propia.

"A mi también me sorprendió" Volteando, de nueva cuenta encontró a Hermione a su lado, sin mirarlo "La magia es algo sumamente poderoso que, aun existiendo muchas teorías que explican su origen y funcionamiento, no están seguros de su verdadero origen. Algo que si pueden asegurar es que la magia puede hacer lo que sea, desde darle vida o conciencia propia a pinturas, hasta hacer posible lo que ves en este castillo" Lucía una sonrisa única al hablar de la magia.

"!Ustedes dos, no se queden atrás, ningún alumno debe separarse del grupo!" Un muchacho alto bien vestido con una placa dorada sobe su pecho de cabello rojizo se acerco con autoridad.

"Hnmp" Naruto movió un poco la cabeza y siguió subiendo, ignorando por completo al tipo alto y la chica.

Una vez alcanzando la multitud, se recargo en el pasamanos, cruzado de brazos viendo con curiosidad a los alumnos gritarle a una pintura de señora gorda.

"!A un lado, a un lado, soy el Premio Anual de este año, solo yo se la contraseña!" El tipo alto llego moviendo a todos hasta colocarse frente a la pintura "!La contraseña es _"Fortuna Meior"_, recuérdenla bien!" Grito mirando a Neville directamente.

La pintura como si fuera puerta se abrió, mostrando que escondía en el hueco de la pared una puerta. El chico abrió agachando la cabeza y detrás de él los alumnos entraron. La multitud fue empequeñeciendo conforme entraban hasta que fue posible pasar sin empujarse. Volteando, Naruto vio a Hermione escalones más abajo viendo la puerta abierta, ojos fijos en el marco sosteniendo contra su pecho la canasta del gato, el cual, asomaba su cabeza viéndolo con su cara aplastada.

"… ¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras afuera?" Pregunto Naruto con el frente arqueada, extremadamente incomodo por la forma en que actuaba y lo desapercebida que podía pasar de sus agudos sentidos.

Volteando con lentitud, sonrió con delicadeza cerrando los ojos. Sus brazos con fuerza acercaron la canasta contra su pecho y Naruto logro ver un poco blancos sus nudillos, gracias a la tensión que sostenían.

"Claro, por supuesto" Avanzo con los ojos cerrados y sin mirar atrás.

"¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?" Con un rostro desconcertado, Naruto la siguió manteniendo una distancia considerable.

"!Muy bien, los de primer año escuchen. Las escaleras a mi lado izquierdo suben a las habitaciones de mujeres, a mi lado derecho las escaleras a las habitaciones de los hombres. Las habitaciones y alumnos se encuentran organizadas de forma alfabética, por lo tanto compartirán habitación. Este lugar es la Sala Común de la casa, un lugar de socialización y estudio, por lo tanto les pido respeten los momentos privados de cada compañero y se traten con respeto. Una regla importante es el respeto a las secciones femeniles y varoniles, al alumno que sea sorprendido espiando o intentando entrar donde no debe, será sancionado con bastante severidad!" Barrio con la mirada a todos los alumnos delante de él. "!Por la noche a partir de las 11 de la noche las luces deberán ser apagadas, de no ser así de igual forma serán sancionados. Ahora, sus cosas se encuentran en la cama correspondiente, suban y acomódense, en 30 minutos las luces deberán apagarse!"

Una vez terminando de hablar, el cumulo de alumnos se dispersó. Naruto escondido en las sombras del hueco de la puerta simplemente observo, cruzado de brazos analizando cada alumno recordando cuál era su apellido para así poder seguirlo. Se le estaba dificultando bastante dado que nunca puso atención, no conocía a nadie y sinceramente no le importaba socializar.

"Sigue a Ron y Harry" Naruto no volteo y simplemente escucho "Compartirás habitación con ellos"

Entrecerrando los ojos, con la frente arqueada observo a la chica de nombre Hermione alejarse. Chasqueando la lengua, salió y camino con las manos en los bolsillos. Siguió a una corta distancia a los dos amigos todo el camino, subiendo las escaleras de caracol, caminando por el pasillo y posteriormente a la habitación. Detuvo la puerta con la mano y espero por un momento.

"!Por las barbas de Merlín, mira esa lechuza!"

"!Sus ojos, son impresionantes!"

"!Es enorme!"

Sonriendo con ligereza, Naruto entro con la cabeza un poco gacha. Su atención fue directamente al chillido animal y ubico a su lechuza, negra como la noche y con sus ojos rojos fruncidos. Sus grandes alas fueron desplegadas y de un aleteo se elevó en el aire, planeo en su dirección y Naruto estirando el brazo la recibió en su antebrazo.

"!Genial amigo!" Exclamo impresionado un chico de tez oscura sonriendo mientras se acercaba "!Auch!" Sin embargo al intentar tocar a la lechuza, esta le mordió la mano impidiendo que la tocaran.

"… no le gusta que la toquen" Dijo Naruto acariciando el pecho del animal.

"¿Tú? ¿Qué haces en este lugar?" Ron pregunto confundido.

"¿Mi maleta y mi lechuza no te dan una idea?" Naruto pregunto aburrido pasando de él, caminando a la cama donde se encontraba su maleta.

Ron se sonrojo un poco dadas las risas del chico de color y el chico de ojos rasgados.

"Uff, es bueno saber que tenemos otro amigo con nosotros" Neville realmente suspiro aliviado con una pequeña sonrisa. Dado el acontecimiento reciente, la forma en que los protegió, y nunca lo juzgo como los demás, a sus ojos era un amigo.

"No somos amigos" Naruto hablo con seriedad, sin voltear ni prestar atención "No importa lo que sucedió ni lo que piensas que hice, no los considere amigos en un principio, y después de eso, sigo pensando lo mismo"

Los demás ocupantes en la habitación se sorprendieron y quedaron en silencio por sus palabras. Voltearon a Neville, solo para encontrarlo tomando su ropa de espaldas a ellos. Harry frunció el ceño profundamente y se acercó al chico rubio con los puños apretados, pues aunque él y Neville nunca pasan mucho tiempo juntos, el niño era bueno con él, lo veía y trataba como alguien normal y en caso de que necesitara ayuda fuera de sus mejores amigos, sabía que podía contar con Neville en todo.

"Antes de que intentes hacer algo de lo que posiblemente te arrepientas, quiero que pienses una cosa" Volteando sobre su hombro, Naruto sonrió de lado mostrando sus colmillos largos y afilados "¿Te crees capaz de atacarme cuando no duraste ni un segundo en pie contra el Dementor?"

Harry se detuvo en seco y no supo si avergonzarse o enfadarse por sus palabras.

"Je, eso pensé" Resoplando divertido, Naruto volvió a lo suyo sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa sínica.

"!Ya me canse de tu maldita actitud fresca!" Ron exclamo sumamente enfadado y corrió contra el rubio "!Nadie molesta a mis amigos!"

"!Ron!" Harry estiro el brazo intentando detenerlo.

"!Espero, no lo hagas!" Sus otros compañeros intentaron lo mismo pero llegaron muy tarde.

"!AAHH!" Ron exclamo saltando contra su enemigo.

Naruto volteo contra su atacante, mostrando un rostro ceñudo y serio, y levanto el brazo izquierdo apretando el puño con fuerza.

**¡BAM!**

"!RON!" Los ocupantes de la habitación gritaron preocupados y alarmados.

El puño del rubio golpeo al pelirrojo con tanta velocidad y fuerza que al impactar con su mejilla derecha no solo volteo su rostro, también su cuerpo entero enviando al chico al suelo rodando inconsciente. Sus compañeros llegaron a su lado de inmediato y tras voltearlo boca arriba, hicieron una mueca por la horrible marca roja en su mejilla y la sangre que salía de su nariz y boca.

"Esta será mi única advertencia" Naruto hablo con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza en alto "Puede que no maneje la magia de igual forma que ustedes, pero años de estar la calle me enseñaron una cosa, y eso es pelear" Señalando al chico inconsciente vio directamente a Harry a los ojos "Dile que si no quiere más que una mejilla hinchada y pocos dientes caídos, que no se meta conmigo, no soy papi o mami para estar aguantando sus berrinches"

Manteniendo por unos segundos la mirada, Harry bajo la cabeza y en voz baja llamo a sus compañeros, juntos sacaron a Ron de la habitación. Naruto levanto la mirada y se encontró con Neville, quien acaba de salir con su ropa de dormir, y para su sorpresa, no vio miedo u odio. Lo único que recibió fue preocupación y una extraña mirada dirigidas a él.

"T-Te meterás en problemas con la Profesora McGonagall" Neville hablo con un pequeño tartamudeo en su voz.

Naruto sostuvo su mirada, quería encontrar el miedo u odio al cual ya estaba acostumbro y (Muy a su pesar) podía detectar con bastante facilidad, sin embargo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo más se frustraba sin encontrar nada en sus ojos negros. Una preocupación genuina y verdadera no solo por el pelirrojo, sino que también por él. Suspirando profundamente, dio media vuelta y acerco a su cama.

"Solo vete con tus amigos"

Naruto trato de ignorar sin éxito, lo escucho parado en su lugar por un tiempo hasta que después de un minuto camino y salió de la habitación. Decidiendo descansar de un día lleno de anomalías en su vida, se subió en su cama y cerro las cortinas que tenía.

Había sido un día de locos.

* * *

**!Eso sería todo!**

**!Nos vemos luego y cualquier comentario o ayuda se agradece!**


End file.
